


Only You Understand Me

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bussiness marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Joining Houses, Need, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook/Killian is married to Emma but the one night he needs her the most Mary Margret/Snow doesn't let him see his lovely wife but Killian is a man who needs his other half. Company Marriage spells need and want for those in need. Emma is a sanity for him and she herself needs someone to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Understand Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/gifts).



Killian asked Mary Margret “Where is Emma? I need to talk to her. It is very important our company decides on it.” 

“I understand that you are in need of seeing my daughter and all but you won't be able to see her till tomorrow’s company meeting.” Mary Margaret explained to her. 

Hook clenched his fist as he was thinking of how beautiful Emma Swan was. What with beautiful, blonde curly hair and her beautiful pale white skin and her luscious red lips, she looks mesmerising but he was always getting lost in her green eyes. He walked away from Mary Margaret and found Emma’s room . She was sitting on a chair fidgeting with the ring on her finger.

Killian saw the worry in her eyes and immediately thought about the marriage. It was one that Mr.Gold had set up for them both but the truth is over never land they had both fell in love. Emma saw Killian and looked down as she did so a few tears came down. Killian lifted her up and held her for a while neither of them talked as they just sat there for a couple hours.

After a while Emma started to speak, “This marriage will bring together our houses but I'm not ready to trust, Killian and to have somebody to come home to will be weird.” 

Killian revealed, “Emma,I will protect you and I chose you, you will learn to love me in time because in a way we already understand one another.” 

Emma knew that he wasn't wrong and after they were done talking, they moved into the bed and fell asleep. The next morning Killian woke up and saw that Emma was in his arms. He held her a little tighter for this is something he had dreamed, to hold an heiress in his arms but a woman who will understand how broken one man can be. 

Emma saw just how tightly he held her and as she tried to move away, he pulled her back even tighter in his arms. Emma said “Killian, can you please let me go? Of course,we are married and all in a political way but it doesn't give you the right to hold me all night long.” 

At her words, Hook whispered in her ear “Emma, sweetheart, beautiful we are married after all.The perks of that ,beautiful, is holding you whenever I crave it and whenever I crave you so if you think you are gonna flirt with any other man in our company he will soon be gone. You can dress beautifully as you want and wear those clothes of yours but at the end of the day the only person I want to see is you, no one else.” Killian laid down on the bed once he had finished speaking. Emma laid on his chest while he slept. After an hour passed she went to sleep, too. Killian saw his beautiful wife laying on his chest while grabbing onto his hips she must have been having a bad dream or even a nightmare. He woke her up from her nightmare as a couple tears were already rolling down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt for Captain Swan and i hope you enjoy and i love feedback so please do commet. Message me on Strongfemalewoman on tumblr for more. if there should be another chapter


End file.
